Three
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Because sometimes, two just isn't enough anymore. SpainxRomano. Oneshot


It was a rhythmic motion, set at a slow, steady pace. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Just like that. It was continuous without any pause or hesitation. The motion was soothing, just as it was suppose to be.  
>Two arms that easily strangle a full grown man, gingerly held the bundle of blankets. A large hand supported the back, while the other patted the front. He breathed evenly, slowly...relaxed-like. The little bundle of blankets shifted just a bit.<p>

Antonio looked up, and scanned the room. A tomato night light was the first thing that caught his eye. It's soothing red glow softly illuminated the objects around it. Glow in the dark stars were plastered to the ceiling, as they gazed pleasantly at the floor below. A crib was proudly propped up in the corner of the room, with a few toys still scattered at its feet. They'd have to clean those up later. The walls were a pastel olive color, with little painted tomatoes peppering them. Yellow curtains draped down the window, ruffling a bit due to the fan that hummed contently on the dresser next to them. He smiled at the poorly painted box which held all the magical play things inside. They had tried so hard to get build the box itself, they hadn't any real energy left to carefully paint it. Oh well. It just made it that much more special he supposed.

To think...just a mere year ago this little room was just the lonely office space. A desktop computer replaced by the crib, and all those annoying file cabinets substituded by a much more joyful sight of the dresser and changing table. The walls were quite ugly then compared to now, and seeing an abudance of tomatoes all over the place was much more pleasing.  
>Antonio chuckled, before reverting his attention back to his little boy. The long ribbon of hallway light was interupted by figure. Antonio's head turned to see Lovino walk in.<p>

"Is he asleep?" Lovino whispered, leaning over his husband's shoulder.

Antonio nodded, pulling the blanket down a bit more to reveal the peaceful slumbering face of their son.

"_Sí_, he's finally asleep," Antonio informed.

Lovino stared at the sleeping child with chestnut brown hair, and chubby pink cheeks. His lips were thin, and puckered a bit from sucking on his passfire. The boy's eyelashes were especially long, elegant and thin. They sheltered two dark gold eyes, which were presently concealed behind his eyelids. His nose was rounded quite a bit, yet his chin was a bit sharper. He was average sized and just as chubby.

"That's good...he's had a big day," Lovino commented, caressing his son's face.

"Very big..." the Spanish man agreed.

Antonio held up the boy to his lips, and pressed a lasting kiss to the child's chubby cheek. Murmuring a bit, the baby shifted some more, almost in retaliation to the kiss. Lovino leaned down to place a quick kiss to his other cheek.

"It's time for him to go to his crib, as much as I'd like to still hold him," Antonio sighed, standing up.

Lovino stayed put, as his partner walked to the crib. He grunted as the boy was placed into the comforts of the sheets and stuffed animals. Almost as an instict, even asleep, the little boy reached for his small tomato plushie. He cuddled it, before sighing in contentment. Olive green eyes glanced at emerald green eyes. He cocked his head a bit, realizing just how sad Antonio really was to have let go of his little boy. Not because Lovino wanted to make his husband feel better, oh no, but because it was annoying to see the sadness in his eyes, the Italian decided he could compromise a solution.

"...You know, he could sleep with us tonight," Lovino proposed.

Immediately, Antonio beamed. He did not hesitate to snatch up their little boy, and cuddle him even more.

"That's a fantastic idea!" he cried just above a whisper, "Such a wonderful, fantastic idea!"

Lovino smirked. Well...if it would wipe off that sorrowed look off Antonio's face. But hey, he loves his son too, so it's not like he wouldn't hate the three of them snuggling close that night. Antonio began to walk towards the door, before gasping. He scurried back to the crib, grabbed the tomato plushie, and smiled, "We cannot forget this now can we?"

The Italian could only shake his head, before following the two to the master bedroom.

Once inside, they adjusted themselves to where Antonio was on the left, Lovino on the right, and their baby sandwiched inbetween. The sheets were spread out a bit more, in favor the baby's safety, but it was still warm. Antonio and Lovino laid in silence, stroking their baby. They had been sitting like this for a solid twenty five minutes. Both staring at the sleeping child before them.

"...It's such a miracle. He's a miracle," Lovino breathed.

He swallowed.

"He's our miracle, Lovi," Antonio corrected.

Lovino nodded. Their son was such a miracle, that God himself had practically outdone himself.

About three years ago, Lovino and Antonio Carriedo had made the decision to adopt a child. At first, they were hesitant with the entire operation, with that of all the requirements for the entire process. There was first to contact an agency that would be willing to give them a chance to become parents and also the financial aspects of everything.

Could they afford a child right then? Could they afford the travel that may be necessary to pick up their little angel?

That wasn't even the biggest concern. Antonio had learned that they may not even qualify as responsible parents for a child... Due to their circumstances. Lovino hadn't a job at the time, and Antonio worked as a dance teacher, which in of itself wasn't the best pay. Some agencies didn't even recognize the two as a married couple, which wasn't a big problem, but a problem none the less. It was a terrifying process and reality the two were faced with. So many variables and decisions that weren't their own.

That was until they found a young woman by the name of Gabriel. She was merely a sixteen year old citizen of Spain, who was pregnant with a forgein exchange student's child. The girl obviously couldn't keep the baby, and in fact felt as though she would make a terrible parent. The baby's father had gone back to Italy by the time she was three months in, while her parents hadn't the slightest bit of support. Gabriel was helpless. So he turned to the idea of adoption. Through a link of people, she met up with the couple who yearned for a baby.

Antonio and Lovino jumped at the opporitunity. The pregnency was an utter success, with absolutely no problems during those anxious nine months. And at the end of a georgeous autumn, their baby boy was born; open to the new world he had just been brought into.

That single moment, when both Antonio and Lovino stared at the newborn, they cried. They held each other, an embrace that celebrated their new change in life.

It was official: they were parents. They had a child to call their own, which they would happily guide through life. It was a phenomenal feeling of pride and victory, love and endearment...

"...Happy birthday," Antonio cooed.

Lovino nodded.

The two kissed their son one more time, before pecking each other on the lips.

"It's been a year..." Lovino managed.

"Mmhm...and we're doing great."

"We'll probably go wrong somewhere."

"Oh definitely."

"When?"

"Maybe in his teens."

"Ah...damn hormones."

"Yeah."

Another silence.

The men scooted a bit closer to each other, careful of the baby, before two protective arms reached across the bed. They probably weren't the best parents, but they were unquestionably not the worst. They would do fine. Their little miracle would bloom into a successful young man, who'd hopefully live out his dreams as only a person can.

It had been marvelous first year, which was a good sign for the two.

"_Te quiero_," Antonio purred, unable to resist kissing the baby once more, "_Te amo._" He looked at Lovino.

Lovino smirked and returned the phrase, "_Ti amo._ Both of you. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Antonio chuckled, nestling his head deeper into his pillow. Lovino too reassured himself with one last glimpse at his family. He snuggled in close, taking in the scent of his husband and child.

Parenting...yeah. They could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Being adopted myself from China, this was a fabulous story to write! Didn't give the boy a name because it's up to you readers to do that for me. :3 come up with some creative names for me will you? Great! Thanks! Pfft. <strong>

**God half my stories are first drafts. Like this one. The ending was hard to come up with. I like solid endings to my stories, with a window of futuristic opportunities for the characters. Think i got that? But none the less, this was a quirky little story i fixed up today :D please enjoy reading it and please review! They fuel my writing and inspiration!**

**Also, "te quiero" is a less intimate way of "I love you" for family and friends. "te amo" is a lover's way of saying it. Don't get confused. :)**

**-TC**


End file.
